Delirio
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pisaba aquella tierra. Ese lugar había sido abandonado pero aun había alguien ahí adentro… Él había estado por más de 6 años en esas instalaciones. Nadie se había metido con el jamás, pues sabían que su razón de estar ahí era por demás poderosa. Él era un mago de hielo…. Un mago de hielo que había perdido la razón…


Delirio

Meses antes de ingresar, el llevaba una vida completamente normal para un mago de su edad. Tenía amigos a los cuales ver, una casa a la cual volver, misiones que cumplir, un gremio que se había convertido en su familia cuando estaba solo y no tenía a donde ir…pero todo había terminado… todo había terminado para el…

Fue en una de esas tantas misiones que se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Él sabía que no tenía razón para extrañar de manera ferviente a quien alguna vez había sido su enemiga. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella ahora estaba en sus preocupaciones, en sus pensamientos, en su gremio y en su corazón…

Negándose a aceptarlo, trató con todas sus fuerzas el matar ese sentimiento: la evitaba, se comportaba grosero con ella, la hacía llorar…pero al final todo fue imposible. Poco a poco fue cayendo ante ella, quien a su vez, sentía lo mismo por el…

Su romance era más que un simple "somos novios y ya". Ellos desbordaban pasión cada vez que se veían. Cada rose, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso era un "te amo" gritado desde el alma. Todo era una constante y dulce perdición. Y todos sabían que él estaba loco por ella, a su vez ella estaba loca por él. Ninguno de los dos dejaría de amar al otro fuera cuan fuera la circunstancia o la razón. La adoraba… la adoraba como jamás había adorado a nadie.

Recordaba su forma de ser. Tan pura, tan dulce, tan linda, tan hermosa, con una forma muy peculiar de hablar que lo había confundido al inicio, pero que después lo había cautivado. Ya lo sabía, ella había estado enamorada de él desde el inicio, pero él era tan idiota y tan orgulloso que no quería darse cuenta de eso, ¿él, enamorado? Si claro…pero ahora que ellos por fin estaban juntos todo era diferente. Se complementaban, no podían estar el uno sin el otro y cuando no lo estaban, sus misiones eran un completo desastre. Se habían vuelto inútiles y a la vez dependientes el uno del otro, pero estaba feliz por tenerla a tu lado. Era realmente feliz.

Y entonces sucedió…

Ellos la mataron….

La asesinaron…la apartaron de su lado de la manera más cruel posible. Ella había sufrido antes de morir y el no había podido hacer absolutamente nada por defenderla…ella… su eterno amor….se había marchado… y él estaba nuevamente solo…

No pudo evitar extrañarla con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba verla nuevamente, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… pero eso ya no era posible. No más. Ahora ella descansaba en el lecho oscuro que ahora era su sepulcro. Alejada de el para siempre.

Y estando solo lloro la pérdida de su amada. Lastimándose con los recuerdos de lo hermosa que había sido su relación. Envenenando su corazón con lo que antes había sido un bello sentimiento y que ahora le dolía más que nunca. Y así comenzó a sumirse en una oscura soledad….

Dejó de ver a sus amigos. Se alejó de todo lo que conocía y deliberadamente dejó el gremio al que pertenecía. Todos sabían que él no estaba soportando la pedida de su amada y que probablemente haría una estupidez. Intentaron detenerlo, hacerlo recapacitar de mil y un maneras, pero todo fue en vano. Él sabía lo que quería y no iba a cambiar de opinión. El mago no escuchó a nadie y se encerró en su casa a piedra y lodo. No quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. No quería tener que interactuar con el mundo a su alrededor. Quería estar solo….

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro, no podía procesar tanta información. Estaba confundido…. Estaba comenzando a perder la noción de sus días…apenas recordaba a sus amigos, apenas recordaba el gremio al que pertenecía, apenas dormía, apenas comía, apenas se movía de su cama, apenas hacia ruido… apenas vivía… estaba comenzando a entender que por fin había tocado fondo…

Y eso dio paso a la reflexión del mago de hielo… había estado desperdiciando tiempo llorando. No importaba cuanto llorara, ella no volvería a la vida y eso le dolía… pero entonces recordó las palabras de aquella amiga pelirroja cuyo nombre por fin había olvidado: "tú no tienes la culpa" había dicho… si él no tenía la culpa de la muerte de su amada entonces… ¿quién la tenía? ….es cierto…. Ha habían asesinado…alguien se había atrevido a lastimarla…alguien se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre ella y la había asesinado de la manera más dolorosa posible… y entonces su mente se llenó de odio… maldijo una y otra vez a ese hombre y a sus ayudantes, también maldijo a su descendencia y a todo aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarla y apartarla de su vida….

El sentimiento de sed por la venganza se robó el resto de la debilidad del mago de hielo… y lo volvió más fuerte y peligroso….

Uno a uno busco a los hombres que fueron sus enemigos en su última misión realizada. Cegado por la ira, se tomó el tiempo necesario para darles un tormento inimaginable… los hiso sufrir e implorar la muerte, pero él se había tardado aún más, dando como resultado una muerte dolorosa y lenta…eso estaba tornándose demasiado divertido… a tal grado de asesinar a sangre fría también a aquellos que eran la familia de aquellos hombres con el fin de no dejar testigos y eliminar cualquier futuro sentimiento de venganza…

Al estar confundido internamente debido a su dilema sobre si compartía o no la culpa por la muerte de su amada, había creado hielo con poco balance, por lo que, durante la mañana, el que antes era hielo, ahora era agua mesclada con sangre. El agua lavaba todo rastro de evidencia, por lo tanto, el había cometido el crimen perfecto… el había asesinado a mucha gente y nadie podía hacer nada por detenerlo…

Su venganza estaba completa. Ahora aquellos que habían lastimado a su amada se habían ido todos al infierno y no había necesidad de matar otra vez… pero entonces la escuchó en su cabeza. La voz de su amada que había regresado de la tumba para estar con él otra vez y agradecerle por su venganza…esa fue la primera vez que hablo con ella desde que esta había muerto… le dijo que la extrañaba, que la amaba, que estaba feliz de escuchar su voz de nuevo….y conversando con ella se pasó tres días encerrado en su habitación, recordaron muchas cosas, muchas…pero al cuarto día todo cambio… su voz se había tornado más demandante y le pedía cosas que el jamás se esperó oír de ella…. Amenazaba siempre con dejar de hablarle… a esas alturas no era algo que fuera opción del mago de hielo….su amor por ella le hacía rogarle que no dejara de hablarle nunca porque eso lo destrozaría…ella aceptaba siempre y cuando el hiciera lo que ella quería…y así…matar se volvió en Gray un asunto de todos los días….al inicio, matar gente inocente le parecía perturbador…pero después comenzó a tornarse divertido…pronto comenzó a matar por voluntad propia y no por que la voz en su cabeza se lo pedía…

Había matado ya a muchas personas en magnolia, pero eso no le importaba ahora… en la oscuridad de su habitación, ella lo aterraba haciéndole ver cosas cada vez más perturbadoras, sumiéndolo en un mundo del que sabía no podría escapar….

"mátalos a todos" había dicho ella en su cabeza "mátalos a todos" decía una y otra vez….

Esa noche acudió al gremio al que pertenecía. Con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, en algún punto en específico, estaba respondiéndole a ella en voz alta a lo que decía dentro de su cabeza, a ella le gustaba que hiciera eso, su caminar era pausado. Comenzó a reírse de la forma en que jamás había hecho al entrar en el gremio…ellos estuvieron a punto de correr a abrazarlo, saludarlo, preguntarle cómo estaba… pero se detuvieron al instante. Comenzaron a sentir que había algo mal en él….

Y entonces los asesinó….a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el gremio… estaba consciente de que solo faltaban los más fuertes del gremio…pero fuera de eso, todos estaban muertos….inclusive Wendy y Charle lo estaban….había sangre por todos lados…. Mavis y Makarov regresaban de una reunión cuando observaron a Gray asesinar a sangre fría a Romeo y una vez estando muerto, desmembrarlo sin piedad haciendo un desastre con su sangre, mientras tanto Gray Reía de las bromas que hacia ella en su cabeza y le respondía cosas como "estas muy loquita, eso no pasaría nunca" y volvía a reírse….miraron a su alrededor en estado de shock… Cana…Wendy…Levy…Wakaba… Jet… Droy… Alzack…Bisca… todos estaban muertos…tal masacre los había dejado paralizados…

-mira lo que ella me obligó a hacer….-le había dicho con lágrimas en el rostro y sonriendo de forma siniestra, completamente fuera de sí- ella dice que debo matarte también…

El maestro Makarov luchó contra su hijo una vez entendiendo que él realmente si tenía intenciones de matarlo. Intentó de muchas maneras sacarlo de las garras de aquella voz, pero nada fue suficiente, ella ya se había posesionado completamente de su mente, se había apoderado de su cordura y lo había convertido en una completa máquina de matar… "me mostrará cosas horribles si se enfada conmigo" había dicho el…así que Gray estaba sufriendo, pero nada se podía hacer por él y eso era lo que Makarov mas detestaba. Sentirse impotente….

-es hora de que enfrentes las consecuencias de tus acciones, Gray…-le había dicho el anciano cuando lo derrotó.

y así lo llevó ante las autoridades, en donde Makarov explicó lo ocurrido en Fairy Tail y también los extraños sucesos en ciudades vecinas, en donde se había asesinado a más de 50 personas del mismo modo que Gray había asesinado a los miembros de Fairy Tail…

Gray Fullbuster fue entonces Juzgado y encontrado culpable del asesinato a sangre fría de 130 personas. Todo el juicio, Gray estuvo hablando con aquella voz dentro de su cabeza y con la mirada perdida, lo cual hacia ver claramente a los miembros del consejo que realmente el mago de hielo si había perdido la razón, por lo cual lo condenaron a cadena perpetua sin libertad bajo fianza en el hospital psiquiátrico Izayoi, en donde pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad.

-¿Sabes que van a encerrarte para siempre, Gray? – pregunto Makarov.

- no nos importa– había dicho el mago- nosotros ya sabíamos que esto pasaría y no nos importa ni nos interesa, no nos afecta en lo mas mínimo…

-¿nosotros? ¿De que nosotros hablas?

-está claro, ¿no? De Juvia y de mi…

-¿Juvia? Pero Juvia está…  
-¡MIENTES! – había estallado el mago e incluso estuvo a punto de atacarlo.

Pero en el momento presciso, Freed lo había detenido con sus runas y BrickSlow lo había atacado con sus "Babys" hasta dejarlo inconsciente. De esta forma fue más seguro transportarlo al psiquiátrico y colocarle la camisa de fuerza antes de dejarlo en aquella blanca celda.

Con el paso del tiempo, en el pasillo solo se escucharon las risas de Gray al hablar con aquella que había invadido su cabeza, reía de cosas tan simples pero que ella había tornado divertidas. Conversaba con ella sobre Natsu y Lucy que en dos ocasiones habían acudido a verlo. Sobre cómo habían tomado su travesura los miembros restantes del gremio que ahora de cierta forma luchaban por no detestarlo.

Y poco a poco, el hospital comenzó a quedarse sin enfermos…. Alguien los mataba uno a uno de manera cruel, pero cuando acudían a ver a gray, él siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando con aquella presencia no existente, con la camisa de fuerza puesta y sin ninguna forma de salir de aquella habitación… por lo tanto todos acordaron dejar a Gray en esa habitación y mudar el hospital a otro lugar. Al negarse, los mandatarios del hospital descubrieron su gran error…

una noche, las alarmas del hospital comenzaron a sonar, había disturbios, se escuchaban los gritos de terror de las enfermeras y los guardias, inclusive de algunos enfermos se reían divertidos. Hubo una enorme explosión de la cual salió un completamente eufórico Gray Fullbuster para asesinar a sangre fría a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el hospital…

"mátalos a todos" había dicho esa voz en su cabeza y el había obedecido por todo ese tiempo. Sacándose la camisa de fuerza con una llave que le había quitado a un custodio cuyo cadáver descansaba putrefacto bajo el suelo blanco y acolchado en la celda de Gray….entonces lo entendieron… no podrían pisar de nuevo ese hospital….

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pisaba aquella tierra. Ese lugar había sido abandonado pero aun había alguien ahí adentro…

Él había estado por más de 6 años en esas instalaciones. Nadie se había metido con el jamás, pues sabían que su razón de estar ahí era por demás poderosa. Él era un mago de hielo…. Un mago de hielo que había perdido la razón…

El tiempo pasó y todos habían comenzado hablar ya de la leyenda de Izayoi. Nunca faltaba aquel curioso que intentaba pasarse de listo e intentar ir a ver, pero Laxus y Gajeel los botaban a patadas. Nadie debía pisar Izayoi bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera ellos estaban autorizados para hacerlo, Gray debía cumplir su condena y si eso significaba que debía vagar solo por aquellas abandonadas instituciones, lo haría, así le doliera a todos, ni siquiera una celda de máxima seguridad había podido detenerlo. Por lo tanto su condena en realidad era estar solo…. Solo con Juvia dentro de su cabeza…

pero no contaban con que un grupo de Turistas burlaría su guardia y se había introducido en Izayoi ignorando toda advertencia acerca de lo peligroso que era Gray. En un intento desesperado por sacarlos de ahí, Makarov envió a la única persona a la que sabía que Gray no podría dañar ni matar no importaba que, debido a que eran completamente opuestos el uno del otro, tanto en energía como en elemento: Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu prometió a Makarov sacar de ahí a los turistas y sellar la oscuridad de Gray de una vez por todas. Se introdujo en el bosque hasta que por fin llegó a las enormes puertas que mantenían alejado al mundo de Izayoi. Laxus y Gajeel le dieron la entrada sin dudarlo un segundo y así, Natsu se adentró en las instalaciones del psiquiátrico. Estaba completamente destruido, apestaba a muerte y a putrefacción, a la humedad que había en el edificio… las ventanas estaban rotas, el equipo médico estaba manchado de óxido, las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, había esqueletos en el suelo y marcas de uñas en el techo…era un pasaje un tanto aterrador….pero no era momento de pensar en eso….Natsu detectó otro olor en el ambiente…. Sangre fresca….comenzó a escuchar unos pasos dirigiéndose a donde él estaba y también detectó el sonido de algo arrastrarse…

escuchó con cautela y mantuvo su guardia alta hasta que por fin lo vio… era el mismo Gray…. arrastraba el cuerpo de una de las turistas muerta, sosteniéndola por la cabellera… la mirada perdida en algún punto y la sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro…en la otra mano sostenía la cabeza degollada de otro de los desafortunados que había tenido el descaro de entrar en Izayoi…El shock comenzó a apoderarse de Natsu…Gray…¿de verdad había hecho eso?

-mira lo que ella me obligó a hacer….

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[Nota De Silver:**

**¡Hola Humanidad! Espero les haya gustado. La verdad es que me inspire en una de mis pesadillas de anoche para escribir esto en la mañana. (Por favor no me maten). Les mando un saludo.**

**¿Me regalan un Review?]**


End file.
